1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a note holder, and more particularly to a note holder that can hold a note firmly in place and can be completely folded to save storage space; making it easy to carry.
2. Description of Related Art
A note holder is used to hold a piece of paper such as a note or a business card to notify or remind someone about something. With reference to FIG. 5, a conventional note holder includes a body (40) with a top surface (not numbered). An inclined slot (41) has two curved surfaces facing each other. The slot (41) is adapted to hold a note (30) and is defined in the top surface of the body (40).
However, the conventional note holder has the following shortcomings:
1. Inconvenient to use:
The slot (41) is a simple structure and only holds the note (30) at the angle of the slot (41). The note (30) in the slot (41) cannot be held securely in the slot (41). A large piece of paper may slide to one side of the slot (41) or bend in half when it is in the slot (41). So the conventional note holder can be used to hold small pieces of paper only.
2. Occupies excessive space when not in use:
The body (40) is solid and occupies a specific space at all times. When the note holder is not in use, the same space is required as when it is in use. Furthermore, the volume is inconvenient for carrying it.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved note holder assembly to mitigate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a foldable note holder so the note holder can save space when it is not in use and be carried easily.
The other objective of the invention is to provide an improved note holder that can hold and position a piece of paper well.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.